‘SCHolirofrag’ is a new and distinct variety of lilac. ‘SCHolirofrag’ originated from a controlled cross in April 2008 in Somis, Calif. between the female parent, an un-named and unpatented lilac seedling having lilac-colored flowers, and the commercial male parent, ‘Snowy Beach Party’ (unpatented).
The resulting seeds from the cross were collected in August 2008 and planted and evaluated in Somis, Calif. ‘SCHolirofrag’ was selected in April 2012 from the population of seedlings in Somis, Calif. ‘SCHolirofrag’ was first asexually propagated in April 2014 in Somis, Calif. from two node softwood cuttings rooted under mist at 25 to 27 degrees Celsius. In 2016, ‘SCHolirofrag’ was subsequently propagated via tissue culture and micro-propagation.
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Somis, Calif. and Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘SCHolirofrag’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings, tissue culture, and mirco-propagation.